


Let me cradle you in my arms... (Fluff)

by illolaclair



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illolaclair/pseuds/illolaclair
Summary: Os pongo en situación…Pure Vessel viene de trabajar pq es ahora el nuevo rey de Hallownest y como q el papeleo no le sienta mu bn y viene mu cansaito, y ps Grimm dice: 'a ver niño, ven aquí' y le da mimos uwuY al final no follaron. Yasta.
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Kudos: 6





	Let me cradle you in my arms... (Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Holi. Los q me conozcáis, ya sabréis quien soy :D  
> Mu buenas mis pequeños padawans, yo soy Ire, pero podeis llamarme Clair uwu, y claro los q me conozcáis estareis diciendo: 'ostias Ire q haces aquí, tu no eras de Wattpad??' y lo sigo siendo xd uwu pero claro me doy muchos rules por aqui (pq los fanfics de PVxGrimm de Borlaaq son lo mas, mis dieces) y pienso: 'falta. Pure VesselxGrimm' y ps aquí estoy dandoos un poquito de mi arte uwu
> 
> Este es mi primer fanfic en ao3, si por casualidad algunos sois de Wattpad, os dejo por aquí mi cuenta por si quereis ver mi artbook o yo soltando gilipolleces en los tableros de Wattpad a horas de la madrugada uwu https://www.wattpad.com/user/clair_hope15
> 
> Ahora os voy a hablar del fanfic uwu  
> \- Esto va a estar en español de España  
> \- AU en donde Pure Vessel es el rey de Hallownest
> 
> Y yasta :^)
> 
> Cualquier cosa preguntadme en los comentarios ;3
> 
> Disfruten~ ^^

**(Tercera persona P.O.V)**

Tras haber derrotado a la infección Radiance —O el Destello— obviamente Hallownest necesitaba a alguien que gobernara, como era de esperar Pure Vessel —También conocido como el Hollow Knight— decidió llevar a cabo esa responsabilidad. 

Si bien es cierto que Pure Vessel no estaba en las mejores condiciones para gobernar tal y como lo hizo su padre, el Rey Pálido, pero no le parecía importar tomar cierta responsabilidad. También hay que tener en cuenta que era hijo de un rey y ya había alcanzado su edad adulta para ceder al trono. Sus hermanos, Hornet y Ghost eran demasiado jóvenes, si bien es cierto que Hornet era una princesa pero aparte de que era muy jóven, tenía otras responsabilidades que atender; Ghost era demasiado pequeño, seguía siendo un niño. Él único de los tres que podía tomar cierto papel era Pure Vessel.

Sin embargo y como se mencionó antes, a Pure Vessel no le importaba tomar la responsabilidad de gobernar, al fin y al cabo era muy consciente de que este reino necesitaba un rey, no había más remedio... Prefería mil veces antes ser rey antes que volver a estar atrapado intentando contener la infección. Le gustaba la idea de poner su granito de arena para mejorar el reino, no como hizo su padre... 

¿Y por qué Pure Vessel no estaba en las mejores condiciones para gobernar os preguntaréis? La destrucción de la infección Radiance fue hace cerca de casi un año, a Pure Vessel le faltaba un ojo, un brazo, parte de su máscara estaba quebrada y mostraba síntomas de estrés postraumático tras haber estado encerrado tanto tiempo. Tenía alguna que otra rama y episodios de estrés pero seguía siendo fuerte, ágil, sabio, leal, generoso, inteligente y amable, eso nunca le falló, su carácter y forma de ser y pensar nunca le falló a pesar de las consecuencias.

Pure Vessel era más que consciente de que no estaba solo, tenía a gente que le apoyaba, por ejemplo sus hermanos, su madre o su propia pareja, Grimm, el cual siempre le daba todo el cuidado, cariño y amor que necesitaba el recipiente. 

Pure Vessel se podía considerar felíz y afortunado pero no imaginó que el papel de gobernante fuera tan agotador y estresante... Le encantaba ayudar y ver crecer el reino de Hallownest, pero si es cierto que hay momentos en las que lo pasa agobiado y estresado.

Al principio Pure Vessel pensó que no sería para tanto gobernar un reino, oh que tan equivocado estaba... Nunca se imaginó que tendría mil y un asuntos que atender ya que, ahora, el reino dependía de él. Al principio fue lento: solo tenía que hacer papeleo y encargarse de la economía entre otras cosas... Luego poco a poco el nivel fue subiendo: paso de hacer papeleo a tener que asistir a conferencias, reuniones, partidos políticos, más papeleo, etc... Eso dejaba exhausto a Pure Vessel, y a veces lo agobiaba y estresaban. Pero supo mantener la calma y lograr organizarse, aunque el estrés no se marchara supo poner bajo control la situación para no agobiarse, por lo cual le ayudo mucho, pero eso no quitaba el estrés... Hubo noches de insomnio absoluto debido al trabajo y al estrés... Pero como se había mencionado, Grimm siempre estará ahí para darle al que una vez fue un caballero todo el amor, cariño y cuidado que necesitaba y, por supuesto, que se merecía... Así fue una noche.

Un dia, en altas horas de la madrugada, Pure Vessel se dirigía a su habitación, los pasillos del Palacio Blanco estaban vacíos a esa hora y nadie deambulaba a excepción de él en ese momento. Cuando llegó a la entrada de su habitación abrió la puerta y entró, encontrandose con Grimm en la enorme cama matrimonial con una vela encendida al lado, estaba sin su capa y leyendo un libro. Este levantó la vista de su lectura, mirando sorprendido al recipiente.

—Hola, mi amor— Grimm saludó, dejando el libro a su vera para mirar a su pareja. —Con la hora que es pensé que te habías quedado dormido de nuevo en tu oficina...

Pure Vessel soltó lo que llegó a parecer un suspiro y se quitó la armadura y capa que llevaba encima dejando cada cosa en una percha. Una vez desnudo, se dirigió a la cama queriendo acurrucarse contra Grimm. El murcielago abrió los brazos, pidiendo que viniera y se acurrucara en su pecho.

—Ven mi gracia...— dijo, reclamando la presencia de su amado —Déjame acunarte en mis brazos...

Pure Vessel cayó suavemente en la cama, acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho de Grimm. Grimm abrió un poco las piernas, permitiendo que Pure Vessel se recostara sobre él —Algo así como la posición de 'el misionero'—. El recipiente se movió para estar más cómodo. Normalmente Grimm se subía al regazo de Pure Vessel para darle mimos pero esta vez fue Pure Vessel el que estaba encima de Grimm.

—¿Qué tal el día, mi vida?— preguntó el escarlata, acariciando la frente de Pure Vessel.

El recipiente apoyó la barbilla en el pecho de su amante y escribió en este:

— _Agobiante. Otra vez._

Pure Vessel no podía hablar, era mudo. Así que se comunicaba a través de lenguaje de signos, pero con Grimm era diferente, ya que este estaba aprendiendo a hablar y entender el idioma de signos, por lo cual el recipiente se comunicaba con él escribiendo palabras o frases en su piel.

Grimm acurrucó la cabeza de Pure Vessel en su pecho y acarició las cornamentas de este, dejando suaves besos en el hocico y frente del recipiente.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea..., ¿verdad?— dijo el escarlata, juntando su frente con la del pálido. 

Pure Vessel asintió en respuesta, escribiendo en la clavícula de su amado un: — _Lo sé._

Después de escribir una respuesta a la pregunta de Grimm procedió a pasar su hocico por el cuello de este, haciendo que el murcielago se sorprendiera.

—A-ah... V-Vessel, ¡p-para! ¡M-me haces cosquillas!— Grimm agarró con fuerza los hombros de Pure Vessel, aguantandose la risa e intentando hacer que su pareja se detuviera.

Pure Vessel se detuvo y picoteó la mejilla de Grimm con su hocico, haciendo una simulación de beso. Grimm cerró los ojos y dejó que el recipiente lo mimara. Grimm siguió acariciando los cuernos de Vessel, eran muy suaves.

Grimm pudo sentir como Pure Vessel volvía a acurrucar su cabeza en su pecho, eso le derretía el corazón al escarlata. Vessel volvió a pasar el hocico por el cuello de Grimm.

El escarlata ya conocía todas las acciones e intenciones de Pure Vessel: cuando rozaba su hocico por su cuello o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo era como una especie de simulación y acción de besar, en este caso por ejemplo: Pure Vessel estaba "besando" el cuello de Grimm a través del roze de su hocico.

Grimm se estremeció un poco al volver a sentir el hocico de su amante rozar su cuello.

—A-ah... Ahí vienes otra vez...— suspiró Grimm.

— _Sé que te gusta que lo haga. No me lo puedes ocultar y lo sabes. Te conozco demasiado bien_.— escribió el pálido en el hombro de Grimm, ganándose un leve sonrojo del murciélago.

—L-Lo sé... Tienes toda la razón... P-pero amor, ya sabes como terminó todo cuando empezastes a acariciar mi cuello la otra vez...— dijo nerviosamente Grimm.

— _¿No quieres hacerlo?_ — preguntó Pure Vessel, volviendo a escribir en el hombro de Grimm. La cara de Grimm se enrojeció a más no poder al sentir lo que Pure Vessel le dijo.

—M-me encantaría, p-pero yo también estoy muy cansado... Y lo hicimos hace poco...— las palabras de Grimm se cortaron cuando sintió las manos de Pure Vessel recorrer traviesamente su cintura, se estremeció y abrazó a Pure Vessel —Ah... T-te mentiría si dijera que no te deseo... Pero necesitas descansar, llevas noches sin dormir...

Pure Vessel se detuvo, y besó la frente de Grimm. Realmente estaba cansado y descansar y dormir le vendrá bien. Así que volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho de Grimm y escribió en su hombro: — _¿Puedes acariciarme hasta qué me duerma?_

—Por supuesto...— contestó Grimm, acariciando los cuernos de Pure Vessel para dormirle. —Prometo volver a ser uno contigo cuando tengamos un respiro... Lo juro...

Pure Vessel se tapó con las mantas de la cama, ronroneó un poco y se acurruco más en el pecho de su amante mientras le abrazaba. Grimm solo continuó acariciando y besando la cabeza de Pure Vessel.

—Te amo...— dijo el escarlata, besando la frente de Pure Vessel. —Te amo tanto, mi caballero...

 _—Y yo a ti—_ escribió Pure Vessel en respuesta en el hombro de Grimm.

No paso mucho rato hasta que Pure Vessel se quedara dormido en los brazos de Grimm y que este empezara a sentirse somnoliento. Grimm acurrucó más a Pure Vessel en su pecho y lo acomodó, después beso al recipiente en el hocico y se durmió con la cabeza de Pure Vessel acunada en sus brazos...

**Author's Note:**

> Y he aquí señores mi primer fanfic q he publicado de PVxGrimm en ao3!! Uwu
> 
> Espero q os haya gustado! ^^ si es asi dejenme un super kudo, me ayuda mucho a seguir haciendo esto :'3 
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente one-shot!! 
> 
> Enga eh!!!! Chauuuuuuuuuu~~!!
> 
> HASTALUEGOMARICARMEEEEEEEN—


End file.
